Forbidden Creatures
by kisara-chan
Summary: was passiert, wenn ein Vampirmädcchen in eine Stadt kommt und dort einen Killer und andere Wesen kennen lernt? die Story is zu einem RPG entstanden, dass noch läuft
1. Chapter 1

Neue Stadt, neues Leben

**Neue Stadt, neues Leben?**

Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch und blickte auf die ersten Häuser der Stadt. Hoffentlich konnte sie hier endlich in Frieden leben und ihre Ruhe finden. Diesmal hatte sie sich eine kleine Stadt ausgesucht, die direkt am Meer lag. Es gab einen hübschen Strand, der jede Menge Touristen anzog. Der Tourismus war auch die Haupteinnahmequelle der Stadt. Trotzdem hatte sie nichts von ihrem Charme verloren.

Langsam ging sie durch die Straßen. Es waren nur wenig Leute auf der Straße, keiner beachtete sie.

Schließlich setzte sie sich auf eine Bank, strich sich eine Strähne ihrer schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht und starrte vor sich hin. Ihre ebenso schwarzen Augen blickten traurig. „Ich hasse es, wenn ich alleine in einer neuen Stadt bin. Ich kenne mich hier nicht einmal aus!", murmelte sie vor sich hin, „Wenn doch nur mein Bruder da wäre!"

Unbemerkt von dem Mädchen hatte sich ein anderes Mädchen neben sie gesetzt. „Du bist ein Vampir, oder?", platzte sie heraus. Erschrocken wich das schwarzhaarige Mädchen zurück. „Was?...Wie?...Woher?", stotterte sie. „Ich kenne hier in der Stadt ein paar Vampire! Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich heiße Mina!", stellte das fremde Mädchen sich vor. „ich bin Shadow. Aber...HIER GIBT'S VAMPIRE?? Dann geh ich lieber wieder...", meinte das Vampirmädchen. „Ach nein! Warte doch noch! Ich würde dich so gerne ein paar Sachen fragen, die mich interessieren...", bettelte Mina. „ Dann frag! Aber ich bleibe nicht lange...als fremder Vampir in einer Stadt, in der ein Clan lebt...das gibt immer nur Ärger!", sagte Shadow und sah Mina zum ersten mal richtig an. Das Mädchen hatte pinke Haare, war etwas kleiner als sie selbst und hatte rotbraune Augen. Shadow war sich sicher, dass sie kein Mensch war, konnte aber auch nicht sagen, was sie war, da sie so einen Wesen noch nie begegnet war.

In diesem Moment kam ein Junge die Straße entlang. „Hi, Mina! Was machst du denn hier?", rief er schon von Weitem. Lächelnd rannte er auf sie zu, aber direkt vor ihrem Füßen brach er zusammen. „Urgh..."„Noah, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Mina und half ihm aufstehen. „Du bist ja ganz heiß!", stellte sie fest, „Besser ich bring dich nach Hause!" Ohne sich zu verabschieden verschwanden die beiden. „Toll...jetzt konnte ich gar nicht ihre Fragen beantworten! Aber der andere war...", meinte Shadow leise.

Eine Weile blieb das Vampirmädchen noch sitzen, dann beschloss die ein wenig die Stadt zu erkunden. /Hier ist es schön! Schade, dass es hier Vampire gibt.../ Als Shadow an einer Eisdiele vorbeikam, entschied sie spontan ein Eis zu essen. Das hatte sie sich auch verdient. Sie musste nicht lange überlegen, welche Sorte sie nehmen sollte. „Eine Kugel Zitroneneis bitte!", sagte sie zu dem Eisverkäufer. Nachdem sie ihr Eis bezahlt hatte, wollte sie das Eiscafé verlassen. Aber sie stolperte dabei über ihre Füße und fiel hin. Das Eis klatschte auf das Hemd eines jungen Mannes, der lustlos in seinem Zitroneneisbecher herumstocherte. „Äh...ich glaube du hast dein Eis verloren!", stellte er fest und half dem Mädchen auf, ohne sich um das dreckige Hemd zu kümmern, „Ist alles in Ordnung, Ojou-chan (Fräulein)?" „Ja, danke...tut mir Leid wegen deinem Hemd...heute ist echt nicht mein Tag...", antwortete Shadow seufzend. „macht doch nichts!", meinte er und wurde leicht rot, während er sein Hemd mit einem Taschentuch abtupfte. Der junge Mann war mindestens einen kopf größer als sie (Shadow schätzte ihn auf 1,85m), hatte silberblondes Haar und himmelblaue Augen. Soweit das Vampirmädchen unter seiner Schuluniform erkennen konnte, war er gut durchtrainiert. Auch wenn sie mehr der Geruch seines Blutes interessierte...

„Möchtest du ein neues Eis? Ich bezahle!", fragte er schließlich, nachdem er lange genug an seinem Hemd herumgewischt hatte. „Danke...aber...wieso willst du mir ein Eis bezahlen? Ich bin doch Schuld, dass dein Hemd versaut ist!", erwiderte Shadow überrascht. Der junge Mann kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Naja...ich finde das irgendwie traurig, wo du doch extra für das Eis bezahlt hast und es dann so unglücklich verloren hast", versuchte er zu erklären, „Also, was möchtest du?" „Danke, du bist echt nett! Ich hätte gerne Zitrone", lächelte das Vampirmädchen. „Ja? Zitrone ist meine Lieblingssorte!", lächelte er zurück und ging zum Eisverkäufer.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam der junge Mann zurück. „Hier bitte, einmal Zitroneneis, Ojou-chan", mit diesen Worten überreichte er ihr das Eis. „Danke!", glücklich schleckte Shadow das Eis, „Ich finde es irgendwie lustig, dass Zitrone auch deine Lieblingssorte ist! Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Das Mädchen ließ sich gegenüber von ihm nieder. „Äh...Mein Name ist Shogun, Shogun Gunnerel. Ich bin aus England. Und wie ist dein Name?", antwortete er leicht überrascht. „Ich habe keinen Namen...aber man nennt mich Shadow. Und wo ich herkomme...

weiß ich nicht!" „Oh,...das tut mir Leid...", meinte Shogun beschämt, „Lebst du etwa alleine?" „Ja...nein...nicht wirklich...ich habe einen Bruder, aber er ist nicht hier...er hat jetzt sein eigenes Leben!", versuchte sie ihre Situation zu erklären, auch wenn das noch nicht einmal die halbe Wahrheit war. „Ist das so?", wollte er wissen. Nachdenklich drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und starrte sie an.

„Der da sieht doch süß aus, oder?", flüsterte plötzlich ein Mädchen am Nebentisch zu ihrer Freundin. Abrupt drehte Shogun sich zu ihr. „Danke schön", meinte er lächelnd. "Der hat das gehört??", fragte sie leise. Verdutzt schaute das Mädchen ihn an. „Äh...immer wieder gern!", meinte sie und versuchte zu lächeln, wobei sie ein wenig rot wurde. Wieder lächelte der junge Mann und wandte sich dann seinem Eis zu. „Ich habe eben gute Ohren", meinte er. „Er hat viel zu gute Ohren, wenn ihr mich fragt...aber egal mich fragt ja sowieso keiner!", murmelte das Mädchen. „Und nochmals danke!", grinste er sie an. „Jetzt grinst mich der auch noch so doof an! Das gibt's doch wohl nicht!", murmelte das Mädchen am Nebentisch. Das Mädchen hatte bonbonrosa Haare, die zu Korkenzieherlocken gedreht waren und hellbraune Augen. Außerdem trug sie ein rosa kleid mit leicht aufgebauschtem Rock und vielen Rüschchen. Shadow schätzte, dass sie etwas kleiner war, als sie selbst.

Shogun wandte sich wieder Shadow zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie weinte. Schnell holte er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und tupfte ihr damit die Augen ab. „Ein so hübsches Mädchen sollte nicht weinen. Wer immer weint, verlernt später noch das Lachen.", aufmunternd lächelte er sie an. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen wurde rot. „Ich lache doch!", sie versuchte zu lächeln. Der junge Mann lächelte das Vampirmädchen an. „So ist es gut!" Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Mädchen am Nebentisch zu. „Ich finde mein Grinsen bezaubernd", er lachte, „ aber entschuldige, wenn ich zu sehr in deine Privatsphäre eindringe." Galant verbeugte er sich. Das Mädchen kam an den Tisch der Zwei. „Du bist komisch...irgendwie...", meinte sie. In dem Moment bemerkte sie Shadows verweintes Gesicht, „Hey, warum weinst du denn? Geht es dir nicht gut oder ärgert dich der Typ etwa??" „Nein, er ärgert mich nicht. Mir ist nur etwas ins Auge gekommen!", antwortete das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und lächelte Shogun zu. „Ach so! Ähm...Sorry, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt! Ich bin Sam! Und ihr seid?", das Mädchen wirkte erleichtert. Der junge Mann lächelte leise und stand auf. „Mein Name ist Shogun, Shogun Gunnerel. Und das bezaubernde Mädchen hier am Tisch heißt Shadow.", er grinste das Vampirmädchen an, „Und ich habe ihr kein Haar gekrümmt! Keine Sorge!" Er klang empört. Nun kam auch das zweite Mädchen an den Tisch. „Wollten wir nicht noch Shoppen gehen?", fragte sie Sam vorwurfsvoll. „Sorry, Hazumi!", meinte die nur und wandte sich wieder an Shogun: „Gunnerel...na, wenn du meinst, du hast ein schönes Lächeln..." Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Man musste ja nicht immer alles erzählen.

„Seid ihr Freunde von Sam?", wollte nun Sams Freundin wissen. Diese hatte dunkelbraune Haare, die zu zwei Zöpfchen gebunden waren und braune Augen. Sie war ein wenig größer als Sam und etwa gleich groß wie Shadow. „Freut mich, wenn es dir gefällt!", grinste er Sam extra breit an, so dass man seine weißen Zähne sehen konnte, bevor er sich ihrer Freundin zuwandte: „Ich weiß nicht...wir haben sie auch jetzt kennen gelernt. Und dein Name wäre?" „Ich heiße Hazumi! Nett dich kennen zu lernen...wie ist dein Name?", stellte sie sich vor. „Mein Name ist Shogun, Shogun Gunnerel. Seltsam...das habe ich heute schon zum 3. Mal gesagt!" „Ach echt?", lachte Hazumi. „Meine sehen genauso schön aus!2, meldete sich in diesem Moment Sam wieder zu Wort und zeigte ihre Zähne, „Ist aber auch egal, aber kann es sein, dass du manchmal etwas angibst? Das ist nur so eine Vermutung..." „Ich bin Shadow...auch wenn das hier niemanden interessiert..." „Also mich hat es interessiert...", meinte Shogun zu Shadow. „Nein, eigentlich gebe ich nicht an. Du hast doch gesagt, mein Lächeln ist schön.", beantwortete er dann Sams Frage. „Ist es ja auch...", gab das Mädchen widerwillig zu.

„Du hast ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, stimmt's?", flüsterte Hazumi ihrer Freundin ins Ohr und grinste sie an. Schlagartig wurde Sam rot. „Wie? Was? Ich...", stammelte sie. Dann zeigte sie auf sich und lachte hysterisch. Nur ein kurzes Zucken verriet, was hinter der Fasade los war. Shogun schielte kurz zu Hazumi, danach rief er den Kellner und bestellte einen Milchshake. „Möchtest du auch einen?", er sah Shadow fragend an, dann sah er zu den anderen beiden, „Wollt ihr vielleicht auch etwas?" „Äh...was hast du gesagt? Klar gern!", sagte Shadow schnell, die die ganze Zeit über Sam angestarrt hatte. „Ja gerne!", meinte Hazumi lächelnd. „Nein, danke, mir ist das alles viel zu kalt...und außerdem habe ich noch ein Eis, aber danke, dass du gefragt hast...", lehnte Sam ab. „Okay", grinste Shogun, „Kellner! 3 Milchshakes, bitte!" Verträumt starrte Sam den jungen Mann an, während sie auf die Milchshakes wartete. Sie und Ihre Freundin hatten sich inzwischen ebenfalls an den Tisch gesetzt. Grinsend stupste Hazumi ihre Freundin an, woraufhin diese das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallte. „Aua, das tut doch weh!", verstohlen wischte sich das Mädchen eine Träne aus den Augen, „Sag mal Shogun kommst du hier aus Japan?" „Ist dir was passiert?", fragte der junge Mann und besah sich ihre Stirn, „Puh, ist nur ein roter Fleck! Der verschwindet bald. Und nein...ich bin aus England!" Er sah zu Shadow und musste lächeln. Das Vampirmädchen kicherte verstohlen, biss aber die Zähne zusammen. „Siehst du? Wenn du lachst siehst du schon viel hübscher aus!", meinte er aufmunternd. „Wie ist es denn so in England? Hast du da vorher gelebt?", bombardierte Hazumi ihn mit Fragen. „Ich komme aus Amerika. Was machst du hier in Japan?", wollte nun Sam wissen, die ein wenig errötet war. „Bist du als Tourist hier?", wollte nun wieder Hazumi wissen. „Das ist nur ein Auslandsjahr. Nächstes Jahr muss ich wieder zurück an meine alte Schule. Japan gefällt mir aber besser...die Kirschblüten sind wunderschön...", abwesend lächelte Shogun vor sich hin, dann schreckte er auf, „Aber warum bist du denn hier?" „Meinst du mich oder sie?", fragte Hazumi. „Ich bin hier, weil mein Vater nur hier Arbeit bekommen hat", erzählte Sam. Shogun lachte. „Eigentlich war das eine Frage an euch beide! Hm...England ist etwas regnerisch und kalt...aber ich war auch schon mal in Amerika...ich mag den Central Park! Wusstet ihr, dass er künstlich angelegt wurde? Das würde man nicht für möglich halten, wenn ihr ihn sehen würdet!", schwärmte er. „Ich bin hier geboren...ich mag diese Stadt, aber ich wäre auch gerne einmal im Ausland...da war ich nämlich noch nie!", meinte Hazumi verträumt. „Dann freu dich doch darüber! Japan ist wirklich schön...und es gibt viele Mangas hier!", sagte Shogun lächelnd. „Yeah! Mangas sind geil!! Liest du auch welche?", übermütig streckte Hazumi die Faust nach oben, ohne sich um die anderen im Café zu kümmern. „Natürlich!", Shoguns Augen leuchteten wie die eines Kindes, „Mangas sind wundervoll!! Aber einige etwas..." Verlegen hüstelte er und wurde ein wenig rot. Grinsend holte Sams Freundin einen Manga aus ihrer Tasche. „Meinst du das?" skeptisch nahm er ihr den Manga aus der Hand und blätterte ihn durch. „WHAT THE...!?", feuerrot knallte er das Heft auf den Tisch, „D-D-Darfst du das lesen??" Hazumi lachte schallend. „Nein, das ist von einer Freundin!", meinte sie beruhigend. „Darf SIE das lesen!?", fragte er immer noch rot im Gesicht. Schnell schob er den Manga von sich weg und schlürfte dampfend seinen Milchshake. „Ja, ich denke schon...", vor lauter Lachen kamen ihr die Tränen. „Jetzt hör doch auf zu lachen!", motzte Shogun beleidigt. „Okay, schon gut. Ich hör schon auf!", beschwichtigte Hazumi und versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken, aber immer wieder kam ihr ein Glucksen aus. Von der Reaktion des jungen Mannes neugierig gemacht, sah sich Shadow den Manga auch an. „Was ist denn so schlimm daran? Ist doch putzig...oder besser gesagt: gibt schlimmeres...ist ja noch nicht einmal etwas mit Blut...", meinte das Vampirmädchen gelangweilt. Sam riss ihr den Manga aus der Hand und blätterte ihn durch. „Hmmm...?? Ist das japanisch??", fragte sie, bevor sie merkte, dass sie das Heft falsch herum hatte. „Oh...ähmmm...das ist aber peinlich...", sie lief rot an, „ Okay...was ist das für ein Man..." Geschockt brach sie mitten im Satz ab. „Blätter mal weiter!", meinte Shogun zu Shadow, „Hentai..." Er schloss die Augen und schlürfte verträumt seinen Milchshake. „Könntet ihr euch vorstellen, sich in eine Mangafigur zu verlieben?", fragte der junge Mann, vermied es aber jemanden anzusehen. Sam überlegte. „Nein...", meinte sie. „Hast wohl recht!", lächelte Shogun. „Hentai ist langweilig...aber ich könnte mir das schon vorstellen...", dachte Shadow nach. Schockiert sah der junge Mann sie an. „Was könntest du dir vorstellen? Hentai zu lesen!?", er lachte nervös, „Oder eher..." Er verstummte.

Plötzlich klingelte Sams Handy. „Entschuldigt mich bitte kurz...", sagte sie und ging ans Handy, „Ja?" „Ich frage mich, wer das ist...", neugierig sah Shogun das Mädchen an. „Was denn?", fragte Shadow leicht gereizt. „Nichts, nicht...", winkte Shogun ab. Er sah auf die Uhr. „Ich muss langsam wieder los...die Mittagspause ist bald vorbei...ich muss wieder zur Schule..." „Du gehst noch zur Schule?", fragte Shadow. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich wegen der Schule hier bin!", lachte er, „Aber ich bin schon bald fertig." „Du könntest doch schwänzen? An einem so schönen Tag in der Schule sitzen, ist doch blöd!", schlug das Vampirmädchen vor. In dem Moment kam Sam zurück. „Oh man...der Typ kann nerven...", gereizt setzte sie sich auf ihren Stuhl. „Naja...es ist nicht wirklich gut zu schwänzen...", antwortete er Shadow, „Ich will später einmal einen guten Job haben! Viel Geld verdienen! Eine gute Familie aufbauen! Glücklich mit ihr Leben, ohne Probleme! Und dann süße Enkel und Enkelinnen bekommen! UND dann kann ich glücklich sterben!" Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und reckte sie zum Himmel. „JA! Das ist mein ZIEL!", sagte er mit Feuer in den Augen. „Äh...sorry...", schnell setzte er sich wieder hin, wobei er rot anlief. „Schönes Ziel...aber wo bleibt der Spaß? Und hör bitte auf vom Sterben zu reden...", das Vampirmädchen verzog das Gesicht. /Der hat ja Vorstellungen vom Leben...wenn alles nur so einfach wäre...oh man... aber heiraten, eine Familie gründen ist sehr vernünftig. War ja klar, dass so etwas von ihm kommt. Ich glaube, er wird mir immer sympathischer., dachte Sam. Shogun lächelte. „Der Spaß wird kommen, wenn ich meine Familie habe. Dann habe ich niedliche kleine Kinder, mit denen ich spielen kann...", erklärte er, „Aber ihr habt Recht...das ist eigentlich nichts, worüber sich ein Schüler Gedanken machen sollte." Er errötete leicht. Wieder klingelte Sams Handy. „NEIN!! Nicht schon wieder!", rief sie und ging genervt ran, „JA!?" „Mein Vater hat mir das immer gesagt. Er hatte dieses Ziel beinahe erreicht... aber dann ist er mit meiner Mutter...bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen...", fügte er leise hinzu. Sein Blick wurde eisig und bitter. „Ich weiß nicht, was an Kindern niedlich sein soll...wieso hast du eigentlich ausgerechnet so einen Traum? Ich sehe es ja ein, dass man für seine Zukunft vorsorgen sollte...aber irgendwann stirbt man sowieso...", erwiderte Shadow.

Genervt beendete Sam ihr Handygespräch und schaltete das Handy aus. „Der hat echt Nerven!", sagte sie aufgebracht und blickte zu Shogun. „Hmmm...? Warum schaust du so? Damit machst du mir Angst!" Der junge Mann schreckte hoch. „Oh, tut mir Leid!", lachte er ein wenig verlegen, „Naja...bevor meine Eltern dann im Krankenhaus...na ihr wisst schon...gestorben sind...hatte mein Vater zu mir gesagt: ‚Es tut mir Leid, dass wir dich verlassen müssen...Ich wünsche mir für dich, dass du meinen Traum verwirklichen kannst und Glücklich leben wirst'"

„Wer war das eigentlich?", fügte er schnell zu Sam hinzu. „Das ist aber eine traurige Geschichte", meinte Sam, „Ähm...das...ach das war einer aus meiner Klasse, der kann ganz schön nerven!" „Und das würde dich glücklich machen? Einen Traum zu leben, der nicht von einem selbst stammt...das ist fast so, wie wenn man von seinen Eltern verheiratet wird, ohne es zu wollen...oder wie wenn...", warf Shadow ein. „Fändest du es nicht schön, die Person kennen zu lernen, die für dich bestimmt ist?", wollte Shogun von Shadow wissen und lächelte sie an, dann fragte er Sam: „Belästigt er dich?" „Ja, er nervt ganz schön...", antwortete Hazumis Freundin gereizt. „Für mich gibt es niemanden...denn sie wären in zu großer Gefahr...und dann wäre ich nach kurzer Zeit sowieso nach kurzer Zeit wieder alleine...", sagte Shadow hart. „Sag das nicht!", rief Shogun bestürzt, „Für jeden gibt es irgendjemanden, der mit ihm oder ihr das Leben teilen wird...und glücklich wird. JEDER hat das Recht dazu, glücklich zu werden...nach so viel Unglück, dass man dafür ertragen hat..." Traurig senkte er den Kopf. „Ich fände es schön, den Mann fürs Leben zu finden!", mischte sich Sam ein und lächelte Shogun an. „Ach ja...soll ich die Nervensäge für dich beseitigen?", fragte Shogun unschuldig und holte eine Pistole unter seiner Schuluniform hervor, als ob das normal wäre. „Ähm...wir wollen ja nicht gleich übertreiben!", winkte Sam ängstlich ab. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung...glücklich sein...das geht eben nicht!", sagte Shadow kalt, „Und hör auf mit einer Pistole herumzufuchteln." Irgendwie klang das Vampirmädchen gereizt. „Das ist ein Erbstück von meinem Vater.", meinte der junge Mann verletzt, „Außerdem habe ich mehr durchgemacht, als du dir vorstellen kannst." Fast liebevoll betrachtete er die Pistole, wobei er wieder einen eisigen, kalten Blick bekam. „Warum sind immer die netten und freundlichen dann solche, die mit einer Pistole herumfuchteln??", kreischte Sam. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht...", antwortete Shadow Shogun, „Ich glaube eher, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es mir geht...und nimm die Blöde Pistole weg! Bevor du noch jemanden erschießt!" „Warum?", wollte der junge Mann wissen, „Ich habe sie doch nur herausgeholt, um sie sauber zu machen..." „Entschuldige...", sagte das Vampirmädchen kleinlaut, „Ich habe böse Erfahrungen mit Pistolen gemacht...besonders Silberkugeln sind unangenehm!" Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Nur putzen...jaja...das sagen sie alle! Pack sie weg! Die Leute gucken schon!", motzte Sam und sah sich um. Offensichtlich fühlte sie sich nicht wohl. „Sei doch nicht so gereizt!", beschwichtigte Shogun sie, „Ich stecke sie ja weg..." Kurz polierte er die Pistole mit einem Handtuch und ließ sie schnell wieder verschwinden.

„Ich muss dann gehen...", sagte Shogun plötzlich und stand auf, „Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja eines Tages wieder?"


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire sind auch nur Menschen

„Wundert mich, dass er schon so etwas besitzen darf...", meinte Shadow, nachdem Shogun gegangen war. „Er hat doch gesagt, es ist ein Erbstück...", antwortete Sam. „Ja...vielleicht...ich würde gerne wissen, was es damit auf sich hat...sein Blick war ja zum Fürchten!", Shadow schüttelte sich. Hazumis Freundin zuckte zusammen. „Ja, da hast du Recht!", stimmte sie dem Vampirmädchen zu.

//Wie närrisch ich doch war! Erzähle wildfremden Leuten meine Lebensgeschichte...//, ärgerte Shogun sich über sich selbst. Ein paar mal klatschte er sich gegen die Wange. //NEIN! Du musst dich jetzt beeilen! Du bist sowieso schon spät dran!// Schnell rannte er los.

„Ich...ich geh ihm hinterher!", sagte Shadow plötzlich und rannte aus dem Café. „Ich glaube Shadow mag mich nicht!", hörte das Vampirmädchen gerade noch Sam sagen, „Außerdem hat Shogun sich auch nur die ganze Zeit um dieses Mädchen gekümmert. Ich bin eifersüchtig!"

// Hach...Shadow sagte, ihre Vergangenheit war...schlecht...Ich frage mich, was passiert ist...//, überlegte Shogun. Plötzlich musste er lachen: //Deine Vergangenheit war auch nicht viel schöner, Shogun...// Er bemerkte, dass jemand hinter ihm herlief. //Wer könnte das sein? Ich will lieber nicht wissen, wer mich verfolgt...sonst gibt es womöglich noch ein Blutbad...// Schnell rannte er ins Schulgebäude und ins Klassenzimmer. Er hatte Musik. „Ach Shogun! Da bist du ja! Wir dachten schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr auftauchen!", sagte der Lehrer verärgert. „tut mir Leid...", lachte der junge Mann nervös. „Du wolltest doch heute etwas vorsingen, nicht?", fragte er lächelnd. „Von wollen war nie die Rede", murmelte Shogun. „Wie bitte?", fragte der Lehrer scharf. „Nichts", winkte der Schüler schnell ab und lächelte. „Fängst du nun an?", der Lehrer wurde ungeduldig. „Ja...sicher...", antwortete Shogun und stellte sich vor die Klasse. „Okay...ich fang dann mal an...", meinte er zögernd. Der junge Mann fing an zu singen. Er hatte das Lied „Back to the past" gewählt. „Das war...WUNDERVOLL...", rief der Lehrer, nachdem sein Schüler geendet hatte. Verstohlen wischte er sich eine Träne weg. „Wie viel Gefühl in deiner Stimme steckte!" //Irgendwie finde ich diesen Lehrer...schwul...//, dachte Shogun nur und ging zurück auf seinen Platz. Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen.

Shadow hatte inzwischen Shoguns Klassenzimmer gefunden. Starr stand sie davor und hörte dem jungen Mann beim Singen zu. „Wow...der singt aber gut...", sagte sie leise und setzte sich gegenüber des Klassenzimmers auf den Boden.

Nach zwei Stunden Musik kam Shogun aus dem Klassenzimmer. „Oh man...war das wieder anstrengend", murmelte er, dann sah er Shadow vor sich sitzen. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er das Mädchen verdutzt, „Gehst du auch hier zur Schule?" Schnell stand sie auf. „Nein...ich geh überhaupt nicht zur Schule...aber...ich weiß auch nicht...ich bin dir hinterhergerannt...wenn ich es mir recht überlege, war das eine blöde Idee...aber sag mal...hast du das vorhin gesungen???", wollte das Vampirmädchen wissen. Shogun taumelte. //OMG! Sie hat mich gehört!?...Warte! Sie weiß nicht, dass ich es war! Gaaaanz ruhig bleiben!// „N-Nein, da musst du dich geirrt haben! Jemand anders aus meine Klasse hat gesungen...nicht schlecht, oder?", sagte er schnell, schwitzte. „Das war super!!!", schwärmte Shadow, „Ich habe selten jemanden so gut singen gehört! Aber sag mal...geht's dir nicht gut? Du schwitzt so..." „N-Nein, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", lachte er nervös. „Sicher?", fragte sie besorgt, „Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus..." „Nein" Nein, nein, nein! Alles Prima, hahaha!", winkte er schnell ab, „Äh...ich hab jetzt frei! Wollen wir irgendwohin gehen?" „Au ja!", antwortete Shadow erfreut, „aber ich kenne mich hier leider überhaupt nicht aus." „Hm...ich bin auch noch relativ neu hier...aber wir werden schon etwas finden", er hielt ihr den Arm hin und lächelte, „Wollen wir gehen?" //Diesmal werde ich meine Pistole wohl in meiner Tasche lassen müssen...// Das Vampirmädchen wurde rot. „Ähm...gern...", schnell ging sie voraus. „Okay...dann nicht...", er zuckte mit den Schultern und rannte ihr hinterher aus dem Schulgebäude. „Hm...ich weiß nicht recht wo wir hingehen könnten...vielleicht schlendern wir einfach durch die Stadt?", schlug er vor. „Okay...aber sag mal...die Pistole von deinem Vater...wieso hat er so ein Ding gebraucht?", fragte Shadow und ging langsam neben dem jungen Mann her. „Er war Auftragskiller!" Shadow sah ihn erschrocken an. „Und er hat...Menschen umgebracht?" „Ja...ich habe seinen Platz eingenommen...", er lächelte seelenruhig. „Okay...dann ist es ja nicht so schlimm...", atmete das Vampirmädchen auf, „Wenn ihr nur Menschen tötet..." Er lachte. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht mit einem Killer unterwegs zu sein! Keine Sorge, wir jagen keine Vampire!" „Woher weißt du, dass ich ein Vampir bin?", fragte sie erschrocken, „Und es gibt schlimmeres als Killer..." „Naja,...du hast vorhin im Café erwähnt, dass du Silberkugeln nicht magst...", erklärte er, „Vampire mögen kein Silber, hab ich Recht?" „Stimmt...", gab das Vampirmädchen zu, „Das habe ich...und Leute, die Vampire killen, finde ich persönlich schlimmer..." „Das ist ja selbstverständlich", grinste er.

„hast du eigentlich Angst vor mir?", fragte Shadow plötzlich. „Wieso sollte ich Angst vor dir haben? Ich mag Vampire...in den Büchern, die ich gelesen habe, werden sie immer als schön und geheimnisvoll beschrieben...", er sah sie an und lächelte, „...und es stimmt!" Shadow wurde rot. „Ich meine nur...die meisten haben Angst vor uns..." „Ach ja?", er dachte kurz nach, „Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ihr als blutrünstig und gefährlich dargestellt werdet! Okay...vielleicht könnt ihr ja gefährlich und angsteinflößend sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du mich jetzt auf der Stelle umbringen würdest, oder? Trinkst du eigentlich Menschenblut?" „Nein...ich würde dich nicht umbringen...das könnte ich gar nicht...", meinte sie leise," Und ja...ich trinke Menschenblut...aber ich brauche nur einmal im Monat ein paar Schlucke...ich hatte erst letzte Woche Blut..." //ich will lieber nicht wissen von wem...//, dachte Shogun. „N-Naja...ich wollte nur bemerken, dass du, solltest du mal Blut brauchen...ja auch zu mir kommen kannst...",verlegen schielte er zur Seite, „Tut das weh?" „Ähm...danke...und ich weiß nicht, ob es weh tut...ich glaube schon...ein bisschen...aber normalerweise beiße ich nur böse Menschen!", erklärte Shadow. „ Ist das so? Schmeckt böses Blut besser?", er lachte nervös., „Hm...in meinem Buch stand, dass es eher angenehm wird, wenn man „sanft! Gebissen wird...aber die meisten Vampire wollen ja nur das Blut und trinken es eher gierig oder zu schnell, sodass es sticht...ich wollte mal die Meinung einer echten Vampirin hören, aber ich denke, du wurdest noch nie gebissen..." „Nein, es schmeckt nicht wirklich besser, aber dann habe ich nicht so ein schlechtes Gewissen", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären, „Und natürlich wurde ich schon gebissen...auch als Vampir...aber in dem Fall, waren die anderen Vampire mir nicht wohl gesonnen...sie hassen mich..." Kurz verstummte der junge Mann. „ Wieso sollten sie dich hassen? Hast du etwas falsch gemacht?" „Ja...so kann man es nennen...aber dir jetzt die Vampirgesetze zu erklären, wäre zu schwierig..." „Du kannst es ja versuchen", meinte er lächelnd, „Aber wenn es dir unangenehm ist, musst du dich nicht dazu zwingen und ich werde es auch nicht tun! Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?" „hm...einfach gesagt...ich habe meinen Herrn getötet...er hatte mich „erschaffen"...dafür werde ich von allen verachtet...der einzige, der nicht so war, war mein Bruder...", erzählte sie, „ja gerne, das wäre nett!" „Du wurdest erschaffen!? Du bist also kein reales Wesen oder wie meinst du das?", fragte er verwirrt, „äh...Moment, ich komme gleich wieder!" Shogun rannte zu einem Getränkestand, kam aber sofort wieder zurück. „Sorry...was möchtest du trinken?" „Zitronenlimo", grinste Shadow. „Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können!", lachte der junge Mann, dann rannte er wieder zudem Stand, wo er ein paar Worte mit dem Verkäufer wechselte. Nach ein paar Minuten kann er mit zwei Bechern Zitronenlimo zurück. „Hier", er reichte ihr den Becher, Möchtest du auch einen Strohhalm?" „Danke, aber ich kann auch so trinken!", lächelte das Vampirmädchen, „und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich bin genauso real wie du! Aber ich war auch mal ein Mensch...auch wenn das schon eine Weile her ist!" „Ach so! Bist du ein Shinso?", er sah sie fasziniert an, während er seine Limo schlürfte, „Wann wurdest du zum Vampir?" Shadow lachte. „Man fragte Mädchen eigentlich nicht nach ihrem Alter, aber ich bin jetzt ungefähr 100!" „100 Jahre? Und nur, weil du nicht von Natur aus ein Vampir bist, verachten sie dich? Das ist doch lächerlich!" „Nein, weil ich meinen Herrn getötet habe...deshalb! Das ist verboten!", erklärte sie ihm. „Ach so! Erstaunt schüttelte er den Kopf, „Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie man dich verachten kann! Wieso hast du ihn denn umgebracht?" Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Oh...tut mir Leid, das geht mich sicher überhaupt nichts an!" „Ach, schon gut!", meinte Shadow leise, „Mein Herr hat sich viele junge Vampire, als eine Art Haustier gehalten...mich „mochte" er besonders...er sperrte mich ein und gab mir nur selten Blut. Einmal...ließ er mich zu lange auf blut warten...als er dann kam...konnte ich nur noch das frische Blut riechen...und bin auf ihn losgegangen. Als ich wieder zu mir kam...war er tot...es ist einem niedrigen Vampir verboten, seinen Herrn zu töten...deshalb..." „Das ist ja grausam!", Shogun war entsetzt, „I-Immerhin seit ihr ja auch Lebewesen! Also ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, dass du ihn umgebracht hast! Sonst wärst du womöglich noch umgekommen!" „Das nicht...", erwiderte sie, „Aber manchmal habe ich echt gedacht, dass ich verrückt werde..." „Das kann ich nachvollziehen...", meinte er. Eine Weile ging er stumm neben ihr her und dachte über alles nach. // Hm...sie hat wirklich eine schlimme Vergangenheit hinter sich...Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie eines Tages Glücklich werden kann...nach so viel Unglück hast es jeder verdient, den Frieden zu finden...//, er verstummte kurz, //Ja, jeder...//

„Ähm...es wird langsam Spät...soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", fragte er schnell. „Ich hab kein Zuhause...und mich würde noch interessieren...warum würdest du dich von mir beißen lassen?", antwortete sie. „Nein? Wo schläfst du denn!?", er klang bestürzt, „Ich weiß es nicht...ich weiß es wirklich nicht...vergessen wir das einfach!" Er lachte verlegen. „Das weiß ich nicht...irgendwo eben...Vielleicht schlafe ich auch gar nicht...", sagte das Vampirmädchen. „Hmmm...", Shogun dachte nach, „Vielleicht möchtest du zu mir kommen? Ich habe ein Gästezimmer...Ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass du womöglich im Regen schläfst...!" „Danke!", Shadow lächelte ihn an, „Auch wenn ich das eigentlich schon gewohnt bin...meistens bleibe ich sowieso nicht lange an einem Ort..." „Na dann ist die Sache ja geklärt!" Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie einige Häuser weiter. Schließlich bleiben sie vor einem kleinen weißen Haus mit einem ebenso kleinen Garten stehen. Es sah ziemlich normal aus und an der Tür hing ein kleines Holzkreuz. „Da sind wir auch schon...", schnell ließ er ihren Arm los, hüstelte verlegen, „Äh...na ja...ich habe eine relativ kleine und junge Katze. Sie heißt Canis. Ich hoffe das macht dir nicht aus!" „Nein, überhaupt nicht! Ich liebe Katzen! Wieso heißt die eigentlich Canis, also Hund?", Shadow war begeistert, „Übrigens hübsches Kreuz! Ist das handgemacht?" „Äh...ja...ich mag Kreuze. Macht dir das als Vampir etwas aus?", wollte er wissen, „Und...ja, es ist eine Katze...aber...sie...ist etwas seltsam...ich habe die ihm Tierheim gefunden..." Er schloss die Tür auf.

„Canis! Ich bin wieder da!", rief er nur ein Miauen zu hören, dann stürmte ein schwarzes Etwas wie ein Blitz auf sie zu und sprang an Shogun hoch. „MIAU!!!" Das Ding krallte sich an seinen Klamotten fest, damit es nicht herunter rutschte. „Äh...ja...das ist Canis...", stellte er das Tier vor. „Nein, ich hab ja selbst ein Kreuz!", antwortete sie auf seine vorherige Frage und holte ein kleines goldenes Kreuz an einer Kette hervor, „Uiiiiii! Ist die süß! Darf ich sie mal halten?" „Also stimmt es nicht, dass ihr Vampire Kreuze fürchtet....", fasste er zusammen, „Äh...Natürlich darfst du!" Vorsichtig pellte er das Fellknäuel von seiner Kleidung und drückte es Shadow in die Hand. „So! Guck mal Canis: Das ist Shadow!", er redete mit ihr wie mit einem kleinen Kind. Leise miaute Canis, schlechte das Vampirmädchen ab und schmiegte sich an sie. „Canis ist...wie gesagt etwas seltsam. Sie holt Stöckchen...und Bälle, egal was du wirfst und sie kann sogar knurren! Naja...so in der Art. Die Frau vom Tierheim meinte, sie wurde seltsamer weise von einer Hündin aufgezogen, nachdem ihren Mutter gestorben war.", erklärte Shogun ihr. „Es gab schon einige, die Kreuze fürchteten...aber die glaubten auch an Gott...und das Vampire keine Seele hätten...", vorsichtig streichelte die Canis und kicherte leise, „Ich hätte auch gerne ein Haustier...aber wenn ich immer unterwegs bin, ist das unmöglich...ich finde es aber süß, dass sie sich so benimmt..." „Ihr habt eine Seele, oder?", fragte er zur Sicherheit noch mal nach. „Ich denke schon...zumindest glaube ich, dass man ohne Seele nicht leben kann!", antwortete sie ihm.

„Ich fand ihr Benehmen auch süß! Deshalb habe ich sie ja adoptiert!", er lachte, „Ach ja, ich mache dann wohl besser etwas zu essen! Ich lebe allein und kann nicht wirklich gut kochen...sind Spaghetti in Ordnung?" Nervös kratzte er sich am Nacken. „Und wenn du duschen oder ein Bad nehmen willst oder dich sonst irgendwie frisch machen möchtest, die letzte Tür links ist das Badezimmer!", fügte er noch hinzu. Dann nahm er ihr behutsam Canis ab und schubste das Tier ins Wohnzimmer. „Das ist okay. Normalerweise gibt's bei mir allerhöchstens Pizza aus der Tiefkühltruhe...wenn ich etwas esse...", erklärte sie ihm, „Ich bin dann mal kurz im Bad!" Schnell ging sie ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Okay...dann mache ich mal Spaghetti...", er ging in die Küche und stellte einen Topf mit Wasser auf den Herd. Als das Wasser nach ein paar Minuten kochte, schüttete er eine Packung Spaghetti hinein. „Fleischklößchen auch?", wollte er von Shadow wissen. „Ja gern!", rief diese aus dem Bad, wo sie sich eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf laufen ließ. //oh man...eigentlich kann ich es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn mich jemand verwöhnt oder bedient...aber der Geruch seiner Blutes verwirrt mich...und die Katze ist wirklich süß...//

„So...bin dann fast fertig...", murmelte Shogun vor sich hin. //was würden meine Eltern wohl dazu sagen...ein Mädchen hält sich in meinem Haus auf...Vielleicht hätten sie mich fast umgebracht oder sonst irgendwie in Verlegenheit gebracht...// Schnell schüttelte den Kopf und wurde rot. „N-nur noch Tomatensoße...Ach ja! Sie hat ja gar keine Anziehsachen! Ich könnte ihr ein T-Shirt leihen..."

„Das riecht echt lecker!", sagte Shadow als sie mit feuchten Haaren aus dem Bad kam, „Sag mal...hast du eigentlich keine Verwandten?" Überrascht hob Shogun den Kopf. „Wie bitte? Ach so...Nein...Meine Eltern waren Einzelkinder und meine Großeltern leben sehr weit entfernt!, erzählte er, „Setz dich ruhig!" Er stellte einen Teller mit Spaghetti auf den Tisch und schob ihn zu ihr hin, dann setzte er sich ihr ebenfalls mit einem Teller gegenüber. „Naja...ich bin es gewohnt...", er lächelte sie an, „Ich habe schon oft gehofft, in diesem einsamen Haus einen Gast zu bekommen!" „Das ist schade...", meinte das Vampirmädchen und rollte langsam die Spaghetti auf, „Ich hatte eine große Familie, als ich noch ein Mensch war...Hast du keine Freunde hier? „Nein...ich will lieber nicht zu viele Freunde haben, muss ja sowieso nach einem Jahr wieder zurück...und außerdem behindert das nur meinen Nebenjob, wenn du weißt, was ich meine.", erklärte er und führte eine Gabel mit Spaghetti zum Mund, „Sie wären auch bei mir gefährdet, weißt du?" „Bei dir verstehe ich es nicht ganz...klar du bist Killer...aber warum wären sie gefährdet? Du würdest sie ja nicht töten...", erwiderte sie irritiert. „Natürlich würde ich sie nicht töten. Und dennoch wäre es Klüger, nicht zu viele bekannte zu haben. Als Killer werde ich nämlich ebenfalls gejagt. Auch mein Kopf soll ab, damit ich keine Gefahr mehr bin. Je mehr Freunde ich habe, desto mehr Geiseln können sie nehmen und desto mehr Gründe werden sie finden können, um mich zu erpressen oder zu ködern, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine!", erläuterte er, schob wieder eine Gabel Spaghetti in den Mund und schluckte sie hinunter. „Und dennoch...auch wenn ich gute Gründe habe...ist es oft einsam..." „Ich verstehe...", antwortete sie und aß ein paar Spaghetti, „Die Situation und auch dich...aber warum gibst du dann das Leben als Killer nicht auf?" „Wieso? Wenn „es" kein Blut bekommt...verliere ich den Verstand und bringe wahllos Leute um. Dann lieber solche, die es auch verdient haben.", meinte er und futterte seelenruhig weiter. „aber...wenn du so einsam bist...du brauchst das doch nicht zum Leben...so wie ich!", erwiderte das Vampirmädchen. „Kann sein...aber dieses „Es" ist in mir drin. Deshalb wäre es nicht wirklich angebracht, es durch Mangel an Blut und Gewalt auf andere Leute zu hetzen...oder die, die mir etwas bedeuten.", versuchte er zu erklären und schob sich die letzten Spaghettireste in den Mund. „aber...warum kannst du dieses „Es" nicht unterdrücken?", wollte sie wissen. Shogun zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe es sehr oft versucht...aber es war unmöglich. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde mich etwas von Innen zerfetzen, wenn ich nicht andere dafür zerfetze!", sorgsam plazierte er Gabel und Löffel auf dem Teller, „Aber genug von diesen seltsamen Gesprächsthemen...willst du sofort schlafen gehen oder noch etwas fernsehen? Und was ich noch fragen wollte: Du hast gar keine Anziehsachen für die Nacht, wenn ich richtig sehe...ich könnte dir vielleicht irgend etwas leihen, dass du anziehen könntest!" „Das finde ich eine dumme Ausrede!", widersprach sie ihm, „Ich...das wäre nett...und ich bin noch nicht müde...ich würde lieber noch etwas aufbleiben..." „Sie mag dumm sein, aber sie hat funktioniert, oder nicht?", er zwinkerte ihr zu, „Ach stimmt ja, du ist ein Vampir! Die Nacht ist eure Haupttageszeit. Und...da du Canis so magst...möchtest du sie vielleicht füttern?" Er holte den Katzennapf, sowie eine Packung Katzen- und Hundefutter. „Sie wurde mit Hundefutter gefüttert...aber ich versuche, sie auf Katzennahrung umzustellen...beides ist zu teuer..." „Wenn ich so eine Ausrede benutzen müsste, würde ich mich selbst dafür verabscheuen! Genauso wie ich es tue, wenn ich Blut trinken muss...", erwiderte sie, „Ich persönlich bevorzuge übrigens den Tag...aber die Nacht macht mir auch nichts aus. Wir sind ja schließlich Wesen der Nacht, auch wenn ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, nachts meist zu schlafen. Irgendwann muss ich das ja. Wenn ich darf, würde ich Canis gerne füttern...aber ich habe das noch nie gemacht." „Heißt das etwa, du verabscheust mich!?, mit einem verletzten, geschockten und traurigen Blick sah er sie an, „Ähm...es ist nicht wirklich schwer sie zu füttern!" Er nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte ein paar Katzenleckerlies darauf. „Das sind so etwas wie Süßigkeiten für Katzen. Halte ihr einfach die Hand hin und sie wird den Rest erledigen.", erklärte er ihr, „Ich schütte dann schon mal die Hauptspeise für Canis in ihren Napf." Er gong ins Wohnzimmer und holte die Katze, kurz schmuste er noch mit ihr, dann setzte er sich vor Shadow auf den Boden. „So...guck mal Canis! Shadow hat dir Leckerlies mitgebracht! Sie ist genauso lieb wie du!", sagte er liebevoll zu der Katze. Das Vampirmädchen kniete sich hin. „Ich verabscheue dich nicht...ich habe nur gesagt, ich würde mich selbst verabscheuen!", meinte sie leise, „Okay...ich versuch es dann mal." Sie hielt Canis die Leckerlies hin. Langsam kam die Katze heran. Zuerst schnupperte sie ein wenig, dann begann sie zu fressen.

„Duuuuu...hattest du eigentlich schon mal eine Freundin?", fragte das Vampirmädchen plötzlich. Für einen Moment bleib das Herz des jungen Mannes stehen, dann schlug es rasend weiter. „Äh...w-wieso fragst du so plötzlich?", er schwieg kurz, wobei er rot wurde, und schielte verlegen zur Seite, „Ich hatte einmal jemanden, der mir besonders am Herzen lag...aber diese Person hat mich verlassen...und es war meine eigene Schuld..." Gedankenverloren starrte er durch das Küchenfenster in die Dunkelheit. Shadow sah verlegen zu Boden. „Entschuldige...Hat mich nur interessiert...weil du gesagt hast, dass du einsam bist. Ich wollte einfach wissen...ob es möglich ist, trotzdem zumindest ein wenig glücklich zu sein... auch wenn man für andere eine Gefahr ist...", versuchte sie zu erklären. Er lächelte. „Naja...ich fände es schon schön...ja, das fände ich...aber...ich weiß nicht...", er schüttelte den Kopf , während er wieder errötete. „Was fändest du schön?", wollte Shadow wissen. „Naja...eine Freundin zu haben...ich war noch nie verliebt...", wieder wurde er rot, „Hatte auch noch nie Gelegenheit dazu, wenn ich ehrlich bin" Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ja...geht mir genauso...aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, ob verliebt sein bei einem Vampir genauso ist, wie bei einem Menschen!", überlegte sie. //Was für ein unangenehmes Gesprächsthema...//, dachte er. „Wieso sollte es anders sein, als bei Menschen? Das verstehe ich nicht...warst du noch nie verliebt?", bei der Frage errötete er wieder. „Nein, war ich nicht...aber lass und über was anderes reden!", verlegen sah sie weg. Wieder sah er aus dem Fenster und wurde rot. „S-Sicher..." //Hm? Ist das nicht?// „Shadow! Ist das nicht diese Sam, die da draußen auf der Bank sitzt?", er zeigte aus dem Fenster auf eine Bank, die von einer Laterne beleuchtet wurde. Darauf saß ein Mädchen. „Ja, du hast Recht!", stimmte sie ihm zu, „Was macht die denn um die Zeit noch draußen? Heult die? Oder sieht das nur so aus?" „Ich weiß nicht...jetzt hat sie sich auf die Bank gelegt....Das geht doch nicht!", er schüttelte den Kopf, „Nachts ist es ziemlich gefährlich für ein Mädchen! Wir holen sie am Besten herein!" Er stand auf und ging nach draußen. „Ja, du hast recht...", das Vampirmädchen folgte ihm.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben das Mädchen auf die Bank. „H-Hey!", er redete leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, „He! Du da! Wach auf!" er rüttelte an ihrer Schulter. „Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Shadow. Langsam erwachte das Mädchen. „Hmmmm...? Was? Oh...wer seit ihr denn?", meinte sie verschlafen. Sie erkannte die beiden in der Dunkelheit nicht genau. „Erkennst du uns nicht??? So lange ist das jetzt auch nich her!", versuchte sie das Mädchen zu erinnern. „Oh...du bist doch Shadow, oder?" überlegte Sam. „Und erinnerst du dich auch noch an mich?", Shogun grinste breit. „Natürlich, du Grinsebacke!", lächelte Sam. „Richtig! Genau der!, kicherte Shadow. „Tja, ich scheine einen neuen Spitznamen zu haben!", lachte der junge Mann, „Was machst du eigentlich hier? Komm lieber erst einmal rein, bevor du dich noch erkältest!" Er legte ihr seine jacke über die Schultern und stand auf. „Danke schön...", meinte Sam traurig. „Selber Schuld, dass du so einen Spitznamen hast, wenn du so viel grinst...", schenll ging sie ins Haus zurück und schlug sie Tür zu, bevor die Zwei kamen.

„ähm...Shadow?", vorsichtig klopfte er, „Könntest du eventuell netterweise die Tür aufmachen? Ich habe den Haustürschlüssel nicht mit heraus genommen....Shadow?" Langsam machte das Vampirmädchen die Tür wieder auf. „Geht das denn in Ordnung, dass ich bei dir mit hinein darf?", fragte Sam auf einmal ganz schüchtern und nicht mehr so vorlaut. „Sonst würde er dich nicht mitnehmen...", meinte Shadow kalt. „Äh...was sollte das?", fragend sah er das Vampirmädchen an, „Oder ist das nur aus Versehen passiert?" „Nein, es war Absicht!", antwortete sie. „Wieso sollte es nicht in Ordnung sein? Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass jemand auf der Bank die Nacht verbringen muss. Es ist gefährlich in der Nacht!", antwortete er Sam, dann wandte er sich an Shadow: „Das geht doch in Ordnung...oder Shadow? Du...du müsstest dir dann das Zimmer nur mit Sam teilen..." Sam versuchte zu lächeln. „Danke, du bist viel zu nett zu mir..." „Wieso?", fragte Shogun das Vampirmädchen. //Was zum Henker ist in sie Gefahren? Vorher hatte sie sich doch nicht so benommen...// „Entschuldige...ich bin müde...und...", sie taumelte, „...das Blut..." Schnell hielt sie sich am Türrahmen fest. „Shadow! W-Was ist denn los!?", fragte er geschockt. Gerade noch fing er sie auf, bevor sie umkippte. „Sorry...es ist wohl besser, wenn ich mich hinlege...", Shadow sah weg. „Oh...okay", er stützte sie und ging ins Haus, „Äh...komm ruhig rein, Sam..." Er zog sie ins Haus und machte die Tür zu, dann trug er Shadow in einen Raum neben dem Wohnzimmer.

Es war ein relativ großes Zimmer mit einem Doppelbett, einem Kleiderschrank und einem Arbeitstisch, das Gästezimmer. „Danke...entschuldige, dass ich mich so blöd benommen habe...", meinte Shadow leise, „Wo wird Sam eigentlich schlafen?" „I-Ist schon gut!" //Obwohl mich interessiert, warum sie das gemacht hat...// „Ähm... ich hab kein anderes Zimmer...sie wird sich wohl das Bett mit dir teilen müssen...es ist ja groß genug...oder jemand von euch schläft in meinem Zimmer in meinem Bett. Ich habe ein Futon, auf dem ich dann schlafen kann oder die Couch.", erklärte er. „S-Sie kann auch hier schlafen, das bett ist ja groß genug! Und ich werde sie schon nicht anknabbern!", sagte Shadow schnell. „Dann ist ja gut!"; lachte er und sah sich um, „Ähm...wo ist sie denn?", Er zog dem Vampirmädchen die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Ich geh sie mal kurz suchen, okay?", lächelte er. Dann ging er aus dem Zimmer und sah ins Wohnzimmer. „Sam?" Shadow drehte sich auf die Seite und weinte leise.

„Ich bin hier...", sagte Sam etwas abwesend. Sie saß im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Shogun setzte sich neben sie. „Was hast du denn da draußen gemacht?", wollte er wissen. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden...sorry...", antwortete Sam ihm. „OH...okay...", für einen Moment schwieg er, „Willst du vielleicht heute Nacht hier bleiben? Sieht nicht so aus, als wüsstest du, wo du hin solltest...Dann müsstest du die mit Shadow das Bett teilen. Sie hat auch momentan keinen Platz, den sie Zuhause nennen kann." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. „Ich habe mit ihr geredet, für sie ist es in Ordnung! Hast du Hunger?" „Nein danke, ich bin nicht hungrig...und nochmals danke schön, dass ich hier bleiben darf!", antwortete sie leise. „Ist doch kein Problem", meinte er lächelnd, „Hast du Gepäck? Wenn nicht, muss ich dir wohl auch Anziehsachen für die Nacht leihen...Zahnbürsten habe ich auch...äh..." Er verfiel in Gemurmel.

Shadow stand leise auf und wankte aus dem Haus. Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, setzte sie sich auf die Treppenstufen und starrte den Mond an. In dieser Nacht war Vollmond.


End file.
